1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer electronic component.
2. Related Background Art
Known as an example of conventional multilayer electronic components is a multilayer piezoelectric element disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-261055. The multilayer piezoelectric element disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-261055 includes a piezoelectric ceramic body formed by laminating a plurality of piezoelectric ceramic green sheets printed with inner electrodes, whereas the piezoelectric ceramic body is formed with two via holes penetrating through the inner electrodes. Conductor leads for electrically connecting the vertically alternating inner electrodes are disposed within the via holes.